White Night Imagination
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: MK1/MK2. Years later, Ulrika Myberg lives alone in her home on the deep forest. A brand new adventure began to start.—‹1/?›


**A/N: **A first story in English for Mana Khemia! Okay, this was futile attempts to write something in English, though. I know that my English are screwed, poor, error and whatever. Like elder said, practice makes perfect—okay, that's quite impossible because my English is downright poor. Plus, I have too many ongoing fanfics at the moment and I'm too lazy to move for it. XD

Enough rant, anyways. I'm going to tell you about this story overview. It'll mix both Mana Khemia series, just some sort of random idea that popped into my mind recently. The timeline is after the Mana Khemia 2 story ended. There'll be several things that are my addition. Wait for it, okay?

**Disclaimer: **Mana Khemia: Alchemist of Al-Revis/Mana Khemia 2: Fall of the Alchemy © GUST-NISA, I owns nothing.

**Warning: **I'm sorry for grammatical errors/wrong words used, OOC-ness, typos and such.

* * *

><p>White Night Imagination<p>

**2011 © Kuroi-Oneesan**

* * *

><p>[prologue: meeting day, separating time]<p>

**/Twilight Forest**

It was one blissful afternoon for the young woman.

She was living alone all the time in her house inside the forest after she was graduated from Al-Revis Academy. Her parents even couldn't believe that she was able to study, regarding to her silly attitude and of course they doubted her brain ability. After got the Alchemy License, she could afford to live alone in the forest, along with her Mana. She wasn't lived with her parents anymore; her parents were moved to two towns after this village after she enrolled in Al-Revis. So she decided to stay in her old home, rather to follow her family.

It has been second spring that passed as she began her new days. Her old friends were still in contact with her; even they were busy with their new lives. For example, Goto was in prison, and Pepperoni that becoming Al-Revis gate-keeper by request now.

"Do you want another plate, Uryuu?" Ulrika Myberg asked, she was about to clean the remaining food plate she shared with her Mana as afternoon snack.

Uryu is grown-up Mana now, well, his size stayed same, but he could talking properly now. Ulrika, even though she still with the same hair arrangement, she wore more decent clothes, a deep brown sweater (or should I say, cardigan?) on the top of yellow with red stripped dress and the matching skirt. _She looked more mature this way_.

"Uuh…Its fine, Ulrika. I'm full~" Uryuu replied happily.

"Aww, you're cute when saying that~" Ulrika grinned, she hugged her Mana tightly.

_KNOCK, KNOCK_

"Huh? A guest?"

"_Ulrika, it's me,"_

A soft call, but a kind of dark aura came out from the doorway. Ulrika already knew who the person is, but Uryuu shook a bit, _he hasn't used to hear that she come yet_.

"Chloe, discard those dark aura of yours, you frighten Uryuu." Ulrika sighed. "I didn't lock the door, come in~"

The door opened slowly, revealed a young woman with brown long hair and round old glasses. She was still with green-colored scarf, but with different kind of clothes.

"How's your Magician training going?" Ulrika already bombarded her with question. "Oh, want some tea?"

"…Umm, that's rare for you to offer me some tea, are you sick or something…?" Chloe's lips curled, forming a (scary) tiny smile.

"Aww, c'mon! I have been working years as an Alchemic Nurse! We should be polite to other people, rite?" Ulrika rose up from her seat; she opened her cupboard and brought out cups of tea.

Chloe chuckled, "Tee he, I know, I know that you have changed a bit, Ulrika."

"Then stop teasing me!" she retorted. "You changed too, y'know, after you—"

_SCREEECH_

"Ulrika, Ulrika! I sense someone outside!" Uryuu alerted the two. He then floated in the air to the window direction. Chloe was the first one who joined Uryuu to check the window.

"It must be monsters again." Ulrika sighed as she pours the hot water into three cups—Uryuu could drink tea, too.

Chloe snatched her huge book from her bag, "…I feel another human flesh around."

"Uhh, could you use another word, Chloe?" the yellow-haired girl walked to the window out of curiosity. "Then let's check outside, ignore the tea."

A mute nod, Ulrika then picked her chain from her room and went outside along with Chloe and floating Uryuu. Ulrika's home was surrounded by bushes and trees, unexpected event may occur every time, such as this time. But it was really rare for other human—not including Chloe or Ulrika's other companion—to step into the forest. The forest itself was very dangerous, the famous creature that would show up in this place were Griffiths, Poison Serpent or Wood Spirits. The forest was shortcut for going to the other city, namely Eolia, from the city of Kavoc where Chloe lives.

They were going not too far from the Ulrika's house; they were going to plain that was surrounded by tall bushes just by the east of the house.

"Who's there?"

One straight warning from Ulrika, but no replies came. Only crows flied to the sky.

"…See? There was no one here—"

"Watch out, Ulrika!"

By the command, Ulrika jumped to the other side, curled down. A sword—HUGE-sized sword sliced through the high bushes and pierced some woods and landed right in the place where Ulrika was standing.

"W-Whoa! What's up with that huge sword!"

Chloe put a finger in front of her lip. "Shh, calm down. They're coming this way."

Uryuu floated near his master, Ulrika stood up on her feet and clenched her weapon. Her emerald eyes locked at the broken trees,

"Hey, Chloe…"

"…Yes?"

"Don't use _that_, you'll kill them."

"I have no choice…"

Ulrika sighed, somehow Uryuu sticking near Ulrika, "Fine, just _this_ time."

* * *

><p>"—<em>You cleared the road!"<em>

"_It's better than cutting the trunks one-by-one, right?"_

"_Yeah…let's go, sun going to set soon."_

"_Wait a second."_

"_Huh? W-Why?"_

"_I feel someone presence on the other side, prepare your weapon."_

"_But—"_

"_I know that we have injured people here, but we have no choice."_

"…"

"_You stay here, okay? Watch her."_

"_Umm, but~"_

"_No buts, we guys will fight, okay?"_

* * *

><p>"There they come…!"<p>

Ulrika took a step forward, welcomed two men which was coming from the bushes. But their enemies came prepared, too. One grey-haired man in black sweater had his long sword attached to his hand, while the other man in glasses that wore a red cape on his cloak, was empty-handed. _That might be a trap_.

"Huh, just girls?" the four-eyed man narrowed his eyes.

"HYAAAAH!" Ulrika charged forward with her chains, searching for open damage. She targeted the man in glasses, but—

—The grey-haired man blocked her way with the tip of his sword. Ulrika is being pushed aback with such force.

"Gah—!" Ulrika tried pushed back.

"Take care of the other girl, I'll stop her here!" the grey-haired man yelled.

"Oh, so you will fight with me, four-eyed man?" Chloe hugged her book, the man tilted his glasses.

"…I could kill you if I want." The man smiled.

"I see…" Chloe looked downwards, somehow, the tense of air changed. "Khekhekhe…Let's play, _Lucy_…"

Somehow, Ulrika sighed. _"…Oh, man."_

The ground started to shake for a moment; the black girl laugh was going evil and more evil. Chloe's face was hidden as thick, dark aura, enveloped around the girl, she was flying now along with her books and some papers filled with darkness element, some chains were present along her body like a protective shell. As the gust revealed her true face, the only thing four-eyed man could see was bright red orbs of hatred.

The four-eyed man shocked by the sudden change of situation. He picked something in her pocket—cards.

"_Wait…this feeling—this was the power of __THAT Mana…! How come that girl—"_

"I know. You don't have to remind me," he was shuffling his cards before he let the cards circling by his side. "…I'll take her down."

"_Oho, such sarcasm again, __young master? Fine then,"_

"Let's go, **Mana of Light**!" the four-eyed man jumped, "Trick Edge!"

The card danced through the Chloe direction, but it was easily broke by…a chain nearby her body. The four-eyed man only smiled at his futile action. The grey-haired man quite distracted by the sudden change, Ulrika took advantage to (at least) strike back.

"…Rising Pil—"

"You're not going to use anything!" Ulrika yelled triumphantly. **"Cannon Ball!"**

Ulrika's tip of chain glowing, before the grey-haired man had chance to attack, her attack managed to hit him. He flinched a bit, but he kept focused on his track. When the blonde-haired young woman targeted the man, she was intercepted in mere seconds.

"Blade Pillar!" the man shouted as he stabbed his sword to the ground. Pillar of blades rose up through Ulrika direction.

"_Damn, h-he's quick!"_

Ulrika tried to dodge pillar of blades that emerged right on her feet, some of it scratched her feet but she could avoid heavy sustain of damage.

Meanwhile, the four-eyed man was trying hard to keep himself out of range of the sadist girl attack. He jumped few times from his landing before chains crawled at his feet.

_**(**__**Khe khe khe…this is fun…this is fun!)**_

"She's not human—"the four-eyed man mumbled under his breath. "There must be some opening—ah!"

He saw an empty spot of chain at the right part of the girl's body. Avoiding the chain, the man sprinted to the direction while he moved his cards into a star-like shape.

"**STAR DRIVE!"**

_FLASH!_

His star-shaped light-imbued cards managed to hit Chloe's right part, made the dark doll startled a bit, her chain dances were out of control. The four-eyed man huffed at this.

"_My, my, you made her angry…"_

"That isn't matters, at least if they open the road, we'll be free—"

"_THAT'S ENOUGH!"_

Another sound joined the fight, made every movement stopped directly. Whose sound was that? Where did it come from?

"W-wait, don't go here! You were injured!" the grey-haired man warned.

Suddenly, a small crescent-shaped dimension opened right in between the two fights. Revealed a pale beauty in turquoise-colored hair that was tied neatly, she was holding a long katana. In corner of Ulrika's eyes, she could see that the left part of her clothes was ripped, holed right to her skin.

"Tch, that reckless…" The four-eyed man sighed. "_She_ was keeping you company, right? Why are you here!"

"I knocked her unconscious with exorcism…" her breath ragged. "E-Everyone, please stop this. This battle is going…nowhere!"

Silence followed,

"Ugh…"

The turquoise girl collapsed right to the ground. The grey-haired man put down her sword and quickly reached for the unconscious girl. Uryuu floated near the grey-haired man, the four-eyed man then followed. The grey-haired man checked the girl's pulse and her breath.

"Chloe, get back," Ulrika huffed slightly.

_**(Fine…I'll sleep, okay? I'm tired…)**_

The gigantic yet bizarre creature with horrific dark aura was enveloped in darkness, turned to a sleeping dark-brown haired woman who lay on the plain peacefully. By seeing this, the four-eyed man eyes widened but he feels relieved in the same time. The blonde young woman carried the sleeping girl in her back, Uryuu just watched needlessly.

"Yeah…using that thing requires too much energy," she mumbled, but she then turned her attention to the grey and four-eyed man. "Umm, can you please carry that girl while I'm carrying Chloe? My house is nearby."

"S-Sure," the grey-haired man responded. He then lifted the girl slowly by his hands in a bridal-style position.

"Then I'll wake our _backup_, she was unconscious by the talisman." The four-eyed man pointed to the broken bush. "I can follow you later, prioritize that girl first."

"Okay." the grey-haired man nodded. Seeing him agreed, the four-eyed man nodded too in agreement. The grey-haired man followed Ulrika while the other man tried to help the backup.

**.**

After sometime slow-walking through the forest, Ulrika guided Vayne to her home. Ulrika laid Chloe on the sofa while the grey-haired man took the unconscious girl to her own room. The blonde nurse ready to set down her nursing equipment beside her bed before the man stopped her.

"I'll take care of this myself," he said. "I'm a doctor."

"T-That's great!" Ulrika actually surprised. "What can I help you, doc?"

"U, umm…Take some warm water and cloth, please." The doctor seems hesitant. "Oh. A-and I need plain water for her."

"Comin' right away!"

* * *

><p>"Aion, what's wrong with your master?" was what the four-eyed man could imply when he saw the unconscious woman on the other side of bush; she was more like paralyzed than unconscious. Beside the lying young lady was a flying creature like Uryuu, but in different shape and characteristic.<p>

"Ask Anna and Faustus, I've just woke up."

"Oho…seems like that girl imagination was too…wild this time." A wolf-like creature stood beside the four-eyed man.

"There you again, Regulus. Stop making fun of Faustus' master, will you?"

"That's rare for me and Mana of Life making such a good chat."

"Can you two please be quiet? I don't know how to resuscitate ghost. What should I do?"

"Just…carry on, **Roxis**." Regulus commented slyly.

"Humans can't carry ghost." another objective, short-but-straight objective. "Can you two at least do something about this?"

"Wait awhile. She'll wake up on her own." said Aion coldly.

Roxis folded his arms. He then rested his back on nearby trees. "…Fine then."

* * *

><p>"The antidote should be working now." The grey-haired man sighed after he put the damp cloth on the girl's forehead. He then washed his hands in another bowl of water that he requested to Ulrika.<p>

"Did she attacked by the Serpent Fangs?"

"Yes, I already made the antidote, but there was nowhere for us to camp and heal her so we charged to the forest searching for nearby towns." He explained. "I can't imagine actually there's house in the forest."

"Well, that's how it should be, maybe?" the woman responded.

"Thanks for the cooperation, umm…"

"My name is Ulrika, what's yours, young man?"

"…I'm Vayne, Vayne Aurelius."

**To be continued.**

x x x

Okay, that's it guys! A short prologue! Well, actually it's quite long, I've never spend my time on long English chapter lately, I'd like to hear anyone's opinion about this—well, to keep continuing or not. This'll be a little long and slow story. It has been such a long time never touched Mana Khemia series again, whew. Okay, in last part, I'd like to show…well, reference for ALL things I added to the story, here;

* * *

><p><strong>WORLD OF BOOKS<strong>** – ENCYCLOPEDIA**

Part I - Characters

/

**Ulrika Myberg**

Traits: Human

Element: Light and Dark

**Description: **Al-Revis graduates, she was very poor and quite bossy. Now she's working as Alchemic Nurse because of her license and grows up more mature by the last two years. She still raising the Soul Mana, Uryuu, and often Tetri visited her.

Weapon: Chains/Whips

/

**Chloe Hartzog**

Traits: Human

Element: Dark

**Description: **Al-Revis graduates, silent but obsessive bespectacled young woman. She is still studying about summoning dark beings, making incantation and experimenting because of her habit for reading fairy-tale stories when she was little. Ulrika's best friend, but she never admits about it in front of Ulrika.

Weapon: Books

/

**Vayne Aurelius**

Traits: Human

Element: Dark

**Description: **Al-Revis graduates, a young travelling Alchemist doctor. He is the son of famous alchemist Theofratus Aurelius. Now he's travelling between towns and villages like his father did with his companions. He has a pet cat named Sulpher which died one year ago.

Weapon: Swords

/

**Roxis Rosenkrantz**

Traits: Human

Element: Light

**Description: **Al-Revis graduates, four-eyes and brilliant alchemist. He was Vayne's rival at first sight, but they gradually became friends (well, still with their rivalry relationship in duels and alchemy). He made pact with Mana of Light Regulus. He is travelling with Vayne and others.

Weapon: Cards

/

**Uryuu**

Traits: Mana

Element: Light, Dark

**Description: **Ulrika's Mana.A Soul Mana that hatched from egg given by Dark Mana to Ulrika when she was little. He holds an extreme energy that could be used as tool to destruction or anything else beyond imaginations. Uryuu is quite a spoiled Mana because the way Ulrika treated him. He matures, but stays in same size.

/

**Lucy**

Traits: Mana

Element: Dark

**Description: **Chloe's Mana. A Death Mana with superb intelligence. She made pact with Chloe for a sacrifice trade and only Ulrika knows what, how and why. She's pretty noisy sometimes, despite her calm façade. Her true attitude revealed when it comes to battle.

Portrait her like Dark Mana from Atelier Iris series (sorry, forgot the name). Why her name's Lucy? Because of Lucifer, okay, get it now?

/

**Regulus**

Traits: Mana

Element: Light

**Description: **Roxis' Mana. Wolf-kind Light Mana who was loves making schemes with Mana of Gold and his master in past. He made pact with Roxis after a certain circumstances and conditions. He loves to tease Roxis every time necessary and he really loves to chat almost about anything.

Anna, her Mana of Illusion Faustus, Mana of Life Aion and the _other person _part coming soon! XD

/

Part II – Places

**Twillight Forest –** Forest where Ulrika's house resides. It is located between the city of Eolia and Kavoc. The name 'Twillight' popped suddenly on my mind. It's after I played _Suikoden V_, really influenced me, eh?

**Kavoc –** City of Alchemist, a small transit city for travelers that existed long time ago. A city where Chloe lived and Ulrika worked. Okay, I got this from _Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana_. The city really exists in the game, but not stands for the City of Alchemist. Beyond this city are forests to the bigger town where Vehlendorf Mansion resides.

**Eolia – **City of Flowers, well-known by its flower plantations. Inspired from _Ar Tonelico: Melody of Elemia _character, well, the character herself doesn't really love flowers though.

* * *

><p>Well, that's covers up for the prologue. Reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated! Thank you for reading!<p> 


End file.
